


You Belong to us Mind,Body and Soul

by GhostLacedInBlue



Series: The Yearning of a Monster [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Ass to Mouth, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Character, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Boston Lobster, Post-Coital Cuddling, References to Knotting, Spanking, Submissive Boston Lobster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostLacedInBlue/pseuds/GhostLacedInBlue
Summary: Boston makes sure that his new attendant knows that they belong to their food souls.
Relationships: Boston Lobster/Master Attendant (Food Fantasy)
Series: The Yearning of a Monster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880362
Kudos: 8





	You Belong to us Mind,Body and Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heat in the Kitchen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739926) by [Candlehearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlehearts/pseuds/Candlehearts). 



Boston Lobster watched with narrowed eyes as he saw his Master Attendant Nanna zoom across the restaurant. The mint haired fallen had been running around the restaurant since dawn trying to make sure that everything was in order.

Leaning back in his seat at the bar he hissed when he felt an elbow dig into his side. Without removing his gaze from his attendant he knew Spicy Gluten had taken a seat next to him, flicking his wrist impatiently towards the red haired woman he gestured for her to talk. 

“If you're worried about our dear attendant, why don’t you tell them?” she stated examining her nails. The white haired food soul just huffed as he finally tore his gaze from the fallen to his fellow food soul.

“I’m not worried about  **_it_ ** ” he claimed ignoring his instincts telling him to keep his eyes on the fallen. Spicy Gluten merely raised her eyebrow at the way the other referred to Nanna.

“They’re not as bad as you think they are Boston” she explained, tilting her head slightly. “They are incredibly passive to the point that I wish they would snap at someone and stand up for themselves” she clarified. Boston must have had a ridiculous expression on his face because Spicy muffled a snort.

“Spicy has a point Boston, Nanna is a major pushover” Skewer reasoned as she approached them from behind the bar counter. The male sneered at her before turning to find Nanna, he paid no attention to the two women till Spicy said something that made his ever heating body run cold for the first time.

“Nanna actually reminds me of you and Pipi” she told him, turning slightly in her chair to look at him. The glare that got sent her way would have made even the most cold-hearted human weep in fear, but alas she was far more greater than a human and used to the angry looks the male gave her.

“They were made in a laboratory and were going to be killed for being too destructive only for them to destroy their prison and run away. They started a new life for themselves and fight for their beliefs but remain passive in fear of losing control of themselves. You aren’t that different from them” Spicy clarified enjoying the look on the others face.

Boston’s former angry expression shifted to surprise when Spicy explained Nanna’s story to the other only for it to shit back to angry. Boston leaned forward digging his elbows into the walnut wood counter. 

“That's why humans need to be stopped” he growled lowly as to not alert the customers.

A soft smile grazed Spicy’s face at the response she got, no matter what Boston Lobster was never going to give up on his beliefs. The smile quickly vanished as she followed Boston’s line of sight.

Nanna was taking a customer's order which is normal after all they are a cooking attendant in a popular restaurant. What was not normal was the fact that Nanna’s hands were shaking and their shoulders were raised.

“Deal with the attendant and i’ll deal with the filth” Spicy sneered as she and Boston rose from their seats.

-

Nanna was beginning to regret coming to this customer, but it was better that they were dealing with him then anyone else.

“So Omurice and a cappuccino, would that be all?” they asked jotting the order down in their notepad. The customer folded their menu closed and handed it to Nanna who gingerly took it.

“If you were to join me, it would make everything a whole lot better” the man cheekily replied. Nanna curled in on themselves when the man’s hand grabbed their wrist. Tugging their arm away Nanna took a step back.

“My apologies, now would that be all” Nanna said, making sure that their voice remained even. Letting their anger get the best of them would only cause trouble in the future. The customer scoffed as he grabbed Nanna’s wrist and tugged them forward.

“No need to be so cold baby, won’t you give me a smile” he condescendingly asked. A growl was heard from behind Nanna, who didn’t need to turn around to know Boston Lobster and Spicy Gluten were behind them.

Boston grabbed the wrist that was in the man’s grip and forcibly removed it before he replaced it with his own as he pulled Nanna away.

As Nanna was being dragged away by Boston the fallen heard the faint screams of a man. They could only hope that Spicy Gluten didn’t kill him.

-

Boston scowled as he dragged the attendant through the kitchen, turning around Boston ripped the notepad from the fallen before tossing it to Toast who caught it before giving a thumbs up.

Glaring ahead the riled up food soul ignored the look Skewer gave him from the bar. All the male was concerned with was the increased heat he felt throughout his body.

They made it into Boston's room before Nanna decided to speak up.

“Boston why are we in your room?” The dark skinned attendant asked leaning on the closed door. The pale food soul turned around before pinning the fallen to the wall.

“You look like shit” he complained and it was true the fallen had dark circles under their eyes and they were always swaying as if they were going to fall over. Nanna snorted as the response and the comical sight below them. Nanna was easily the tallest one in the restaurant standing at 7’6 so seeing Boston try to kabedon them was hilarious since he only stood at 6 feet.

“Sorry” they replied before patting his head. With a huff Boston removed himself from Nanna as he wiped beads of sweat off his forehead. A growl escaped his lip as the temperature in the room increased.

With quick movements Boston began to strip himself of his clothes, Nanna seeing this tilted their head before opening their mouth to speak. “Did you bring me to your room so that I could see you get undressed because if that is all then can I go?I have to make sure that the customer got his order” Nanna inquired annoyed.

The hostile look that got sent Nanna’s way shouldn’t have made them hot under the collar but Boston was known to have that effect on others. Grabbing Nanna by the waist, Boston stood on the tips of his feet and pulled them close enough so that he could sink his teeth on their collar bone.

A sharp gasp left Nanna’s lip when they felt a tongue lick at the bruised skin left behind. Snaking their arms around the waist of the muscular man in front of them Nanna cupped Boston’s ass before lifting him up.

A yelp escaped Boston’s mouth when he felt the ground disappear underneath him only for a pleased expression to find its way onto his face when he wrapped his legs around the fallen’s waist.

“You belong to me, you belong to your food souls, do you understand?” Boston snapped burying his hands in the curly mint-green hair. Nanna laughed but nodded in understanding as they placed kisses along Boston’s jawline.

“Say it goddammit, say you belong to us and not the humans” Boston seethed pulling on the hair in his hand. As he pulled Nanna’s head back he began to nibble and suck at the exposed column.

“Of course I belong to you” Nanna soothed, turning the pair around so Boston's back was against the wall. Tugging softly at Boston's arms Nanna managed to get the food soul to release their hair as they brought his wrist together in one of their larger hands.

Bringing his trapped wrists up to rest above Boston's head Nanna leaned down to his ear. “Leave your hands here, if you move them i’ll punish you” they murmured before nibbling on the hooded part of his ear. Boston grunted when he felt Nanna bite lower and lower till they reached his jawline, his legs grip tightened around Nanna’s waist when he felt the tip of their erection graze his ass.

Bringing his arms down he tugged on Nanna’s shirt trying to get them to pull it off; it wasn't fair that he was completely naked when they were still in their work clothes ,when he felt their hands cup his ass.

An embarrassing squeal left the strength food soul's lips when he felt Nanna pinch his ass. Face flushed a bright shade of red Boston captured the fallen in a heated kiss, or well he at least tried too. Nanna growled as they made their way to the bed and deposited the other onto it, a laugh escaped their mouth when they saw the others face turn more red when he squeaked as he bounced on the bed.

“What the fuck” Boston seethed leaning back on his elbows, Nanna smirked as they leaned over him. “I told you that if you moved your hands I was going to punish you” they said, flipping him over so that he was on his hands and knees.

A whine left his lips when he felt one of Nanna’s fingers trail down his cock, pushing back a sharp cry escaped his lips when he felt one of their large hands slap his ass.

Leaning over him Nanna whispered into his ear, “You know where this is going right?” they asked, pressing a kiss to the side of his head when he nodded. “Do you want to stop?” they questioned softy. Boston stilled for a second before shaking his head as he pushed back so that the outline of Nanna’s cock was framing his ass.

Nanna hummed softly as they made their way to the front of the bed, Boston followed their movements, eyes never leaving them when they sat on bed back leaning against the bed frame. Nanna opened their legs and gestured for Boston to come forward. The white haired male cautiously slinked forward till he was between the long legs of the fallen.

Nanna chuckled as they pulled the other closer, making sure that the other was alright they began to rub small circles into his hips. Boston felt his face get hotter when his naked back was pressed against Nanna’s clothed chest. What was happening? Wasn’t Nanna going to fuck him? With a huff he voiced these concerns to his attendant.

To his surprise and immortal embarrassment Nanna merely laughed as they placed kisses along his shoulders. “Yes darling we'll get to that. I just want to make sure that you're comfortable and not as tense as you were before” they explained, bringing their hand to intertwine with his.

Bringing the intertwined hands up to their face Nanna pressed a kiss on the back of Boston’s hand. “You’re so lovely like this darling, such a good boy for me” they praised planting kisses on the head of the smaller male.

A soft gasp was heard then Boston turned around and buried his face in the chest in front of him. Nanna snickered as their fingers pulled apart the cheeks of the pale ass in their hands to reveal a pink hole. “Who would've thought that the powerful Boston Lobster got aroused from praise?” they teased circling the twitching hole with their index finger.

Boston retaliated by bringing a nipple into his mouth and biting it, he grinned when he felt Nanna’s cock twitch in it’s confinement. “Who would’ve thought that the attendant got horny if someone played with their chest?” he mocked, releasing the nub.

A chill ran down his spine when he saw a hint of something dark in the pink eyes before him. “Such a mouthy boy, I guess I have to go through with that punishment” they taunted lifting him up to place him on their lap. His dick twitched at the way their voice got darker when they said punishment.

“If you want this to stop say red and if you want me to slow down you’ll say yellow, if you want to keep going say green alright?” they instructed placing a soft kiss to his lip. Boston nodded as he allowed Nanna to place him over their lap. 

“I need a vocal confirmation baby,” Nanna said, nipping at the exposed skin on Boston’s back. Boston pressed his forehead into the mattress to avoid the intense gaze of the fallen as he repeated their words.

“Red stop, yellow to slow down and green to go” he mumbled bringing his hands to grip the bedding. Nanna hummed appreciatively as they massaged the back of his thighs.

“Color?” they asked, bringing their hand up to rub soothing circles into the meat of his ass. “G-green” he choked out flushing when the attendant murmured a ‘good boy’.

“Ima give you ten swats alright,count for me baby” they said raising their hand only to bring it down on the food souls perky ass. A choked moan left Boston Lobsters lips as he jerked forward a little at the impact, gathering his bearings he quickly responded to his attendant. 

“One, thank you master”

A sharp intake made Boston look up at Nanna, their bottom part of their face was covered by their hand as their eyes took in all of Boston’s form. “Such a pretty boy” they said guiding his head forward with their free hand.

Clearing their throat they adjusted Boston on their lap so that his erection was trapped between their thighs. Bringing their hand down again they watched with fascination as the mounds of flesh jiggled before stilling.

“Two, thank you master”

Nanna hummed appreciatively when after their tenth strike Boston remained with his head forward and a whined ‘ten, thank you master’. Adjusting the smaller male so that he was curled up close to their chest Nanna let praises fall from their lip as their hands encircled the males waist. 

“Did such a good job darling, you took your punishment so well” they said enjoying the way that Boston’s ear flushed a ruby red. Running their hands through the long white hair in front of them Nanna waited till they heard the telltale signs of Boston's heart beat lowering.

Pulling himself from Nanna’s grasp Boston turned around to face them. “Now what?” he snapped, cheeks a pretty red.

Placing a kiss to the man's lips Nanna leaned back. “Now we do whatever you want baby” they responded. Boston smirked at that as he leaned forward on his knees to undress the other. He watched in fascination as the others' clothing came off piece by piece revealing a body that was only reserved for it’s food souls.

“I heard that your tongue was pretty long Nanna” Boston teased breathlessly when he felt Nanna kiss his chest. Nanna hummed an agreement as they brought one of Boston’s nipples into their mouth, the man arched his back when he felt Nanna’s tongue flick the hardened nub.

“If it's so long then why don’t you put it to use” he taunted, punctuating his sentence with a moan when Nanna’s hand pinched and tugged on his other nipple. Nanna released the nubs that were being tortured by them as they manhandled Boston into position.

Boston now sat backwards on Nanna’s upper-chest, with the other gripping his thighs like a life line as they pulled him back so that his twitching hole was right above their mouth.

A whispered “Shokuji o arigatō” reached Boston's ears as Nanna brought him down onto their face. A startled gasp left him when he felt a tongue prod at his hole, gripping the Nanna’s raised knees in front of him Boston let out a loud keen when he felt the muscle enter his hole.

Nanna smirked as they began to slowly piston their tongue in and out of the twitching hole, if there was anything good that came from being a Frankenstein monster of fallen it was the extremely long tongue. 

Picking up their speed Nanna felt Boston’s thighs start to quiver as he snaked his hands around Nanna’s legs to hold onto the back of their thighs for leverage. Moving the tip of their tongue around in the wet heat Nanna felt glee when it brushed along a bundle of nerves that made Boston arch his back and let out the loudest moan they ever heard.

‘Found it’ they thought to themselves as the panting from Boston began to increase, pressing their tongue to the nerve bundle Nanna pulled their tongue back so that only the tip remained inside the food soul. The confused whine made heat coil in Nanna’s abdomen when they felt one of Boston’s hands reach back to curl in their hair.

Quickly shoving their tongue back into Boston they made sure that their tongue was pressed on Boston’s prostate as they roughly pisonted it back and forth enjoying the broken whines from the food soul above them.

“Y-yes right there master” Boston moaned as he began to ride their face, a particularly rough thrust had Boston’s thighs spasming in Nanna’s hands. Boston gasped as he began to thrash around when he felt Nanna began to take their tongue out.

“N-no please master” he sobbed out when Nanna removed their mouth from him, Nanna merely smiled as they gripped his waist to adjust him. Moving the white haired man to rest on his back between his legs Nanna guided his knees to his chest.

“Keep them here baby” they ordered as they brought Boston closer to them. Nanna grabbed Boston by the hips and dragged him up,up and up so that his ass was flushed to Nanna’s chest.

“You're doing a good job baby” they praised as they folded Boston in half. The whimpering food soul whined softly at the praise as Nanna brought their mouth back to Boston’s hole. A moan left the both of them at the new angle as Boston’s hands tightened around his legs.

Obscene slurping sounds echoed in the room as Boston’s hips bucked and twitched pushing back on the hot mouth on him. Releasing their left hand from Boston’s hip Nanna reached it around to grasp his dick. Drops of pre-cum wet the abdomen of Boston as his dick twitched form the stimulation.

Gathering the pre-cum on their hand Nanna jerked their hand slowly around the length, making sure that his dick was wet Nanna tightened their grasp. Nanna gave a cheeky grin as their fist started to move faster around the twitching length, Boston’s gasps being music to their ears.

Boston’s hand let go of his legs allowing them to rest on Nanna’s hunched shoulders so that he could bury them in the fallen's hair.

“I-i’m close,” he stuttered, tugging on their hair. Nanna began jerking the other faster as their tongue began to pound the nerves inside of him. With a high-pitched moan he came over their fist. 

Boston sighed as he felt Nanna remove their grip on his length as he rode out his orgasm. Removing their tongue from the other Nanna placed soft kisses on his ass and thighs, they lowered him onto his back as they brought their hand to their lip.

Licking the fluid of their fist Nanna wiped their hand on the jeans that they were wearing. Peering down at the other they watched as Boston made vague grabby hands at Nanna, snorting they brought him into their arms.

“Didn’t take you for the type to like post-sex cuddles” they teased allowing Boston to lay his head on their chest, they got pinched on the arm as a response.

Boston huffed as he shuffled around to make himself more comfortable when he felt something poke his ass. Looking up at the fallen Boston frowned, “you didn’t cum yet” he stated. Nanna waved him off as they leaned back onto the pillows.

“Don’t worry about that, I'll deal with it later” they reasoned, rubbing the area where he pinched, Boston wasn’t a strength food soul for nothing. He snarled as he reached down to grab the others' erection.

“You think I can’t pleasure you or something” he sneered, red eyes pinning the fallen in place. Nanna shook their head before responding “don’t want to make you uncomfortable” they reasoned.

Boston scoffed at that as he watched his attendant fumble for answers. “You literally just had your tongue in my ass” he deadpanned watching the way the attendant seemed to fluster at that.

“M-my anatomy is different from humans and food souls” they argued as Boston began to unbuckle their pants. He scoffed as he tugged their underwear down, his eyes were watching Nanna’s face for any signs of discomfort ignoring their groin.

“It can’t be all that different” he huffed as he finally looked down.

**_Oh_ ** .

Instead of a regular cock there were two that were both longer and thicker than his forearm, at the base of both of them were knots that made Boston’s face flush wondering how they would feel inside of him. But not today because there was no way in hell that he was going to be able to take the both of those without using an entire bottle of lube and then some.

Nanna shifted uncomfortably at the silence when Boston brought their underwear back up.

“I'm going to take both of them but not now because there is no way I'm letting those near my ass till it’s fully prepped” he stated watching as Nanna sighed a breath of relief.

Pulling both of them under the covers Boston tugged the others arm around him till his back was flushed to their chest. A kiss was pressed to his shoulders as they both drifted off to sleep soundly in each other's arms.


End file.
